


Late Night Questions

by jrich



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, One Shot, Romance, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrich/pseuds/jrich
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz had been at it for hours. Not arguing, but just staying up, lying in bed and talking. Well, more like wide awake Toni asking questions to a slowly falling asleep Cheryl.





	Late Night Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this small little one shot of cute Choni.  
> -  
> Promt: Person A keeps asking questions for person B to answer, not because person A doesn't know the answers, they just like them having person B's attention.  
> From: https://p-r-o-m-p-t-s.tumblr.com/post/176424412344/writing-prompt-81

9:50pm

“Bombshell, which do you prefer, my car or your motorcycle?” Toni asked as she shifted under the dark red duvet.

They had just had settled into bed upon the redhead’s insistence. Toni, however, has not quite adjusted to the routine of going to be this early.

“Well, if you must know right at this hour I prefer my car to your metal deathtrap.”

“Aww, but I do love it when you wrap your arms around me tight.”

“That’s because when a person is in peril they tend to hold and grip the thing closest to them.” Cheryl said. She flipped her back to her girlfriend and proceeded to cuddle up against her.

It was only to Toni’s dismay as she loved to stare longingly and watch Cheryl’s face soften as she fell asleep. But, she was also not one to complain as she had a gorgeous girl right next to her wanted her love and affection. Toni wrap her arms around the redhead’s waste and got comfortable.

A few minutes of silence passed and Toni was still wide awake, only being careful not to move to much or she might awake her sleeping girlfriend. But she couldn’t stand it.

“What’s your favorite meal to make?”

“Ma Cherie,” Cheryl sighed, “I would favor sleep right now, but I will answer your questions for now. I suppose I fancy a seafood dinner with steamed lobster tail and a nice rice pilaf. And for the color a home-grown lettuce and tomato salad with vinaigrette dressing to top it off.”

Toni was taken aback at the amount of detail put into her answer. She wasn’t expecting that the redhead would answer much at all.

“You should make that one night for us.” Toni smiled. Not because of her answer but because of the thought and attention Cheryl had put into her answer.

12:37am

“Alright, next question”

Cheryl let out a slight sigh of annoyance, but the other girl didn’t seem to notice it and if she did notice it, she didn’t care. Toni knew she was probably pestering her girlfriend a bit too much.

“Would you ever switch to strawberry red?” Toni also knew that these questions were grasping at straws trying to keep her beloved awake.

“Never.” Cheryl mumbled into the pillow.

“How did the dinosaurs die?”

“I can’t stay up any longer baby.” Cheryl said breathily almost asleep.

“You’re right. They didn’t stay up. But why didn’t they stay up?”

“Meteor.” She said barely audible.

“Oh yeah! I forgot. Okay, what is that little yellow part inside the flower?”

The redhead’s response was a slow and heavy breath.

Toni sighed. She had gotten all she could out of the redhead. She nestled her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

 

9:00am

Toni shifted around in the bed a little before yawning and sitting up. She stretched her arms and squinted to the side of her. The other half of the bed was neatly tucked away under the pillow and the curtains were drawn to let in the bright sunshine. Cheryl was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, she was sitting down in the living room staring out the window with a cup of mint tea in her hand under the throw blanket they kept in the living room.

Toni made her way down the stairs and walked behind the couch to greet the redhead with a gentle kiss on the head.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Cheryl chided.

Toni gave her a smile and plopped down under the blanket across from her.

“What was with all the questions last night mi amor?” Cheryl asked with smiled. She didn’t mind them that much, but she was still curious.

The smaller girl looked down at her lap and fiddled with the fringe on the blanket.

Cheryl smiled dropped into a look of concern as she crawled on her knees over to the other side of the couch.

“What’s wrong?” the redhead urged trying to get to the bottom of it.

“You were just out all day on your girl’s day with Veronica and I just wanted attention.” Toni replied looking up slowly to Cheryl’s sympathetic face. “I just wanted your attention. And I know I should have stopped. It was late and I-“

She was cut off by a gentle kiss initiated by her girlfriend. “Well, I’m not doing anything today Cha Cha. So, I’m all yours.”

Toni’s face shifted into a smile as she pulled Cheryl’s face back in for another kiss.


End file.
